


Bullet-shaped hole

by Ephermeralk



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comeplay, D/s tones, First Time, Gun Kink, Intergluteal Sex, M/M, Mob family, Rimming, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephermeralk/pseuds/Ephermeralk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared’s been waiting for a long time for his bodyguard to give into his charm. But tonight it’s his 18th birthday, and Jared has a suspicion that Jensen’s going to say <i>yes</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for [](http://big-heart-june.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://big-heart-june.livejournal.com/)**big_heart_june** for her birthday. Hope you had fun last night, and that the fun continues on today :D You are such a bright shiny light in fandom, my dear, and I love you and everything you do for us to pieces. I’m pretty sure that this is not what you imagined when you gave me your prompts in the morning, but I hope there’s enough shameless porn for you to enjoy something here. Love you BB!
> 
> Thanks go to [](http://sleepypercy.livejournal.com/profile)[**sleepypercy**](http://sleepypercy.livejournal.com/) for the super quick beta, [](http://kinkajou.livejournal.com/profile)[**kinkajou**](http://kinkajou.livejournal.com/) for the cheerleading, and [](http://skeletncloset.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://skeletncloset.livejournal.com/)**skeletncloset** for the brainstorming help!

“Jenseeennn,” Jared whines, rolling his hips into the soft, queen-sized mattress underneath him. He’s slightly tipsy, horny as fuck, and Jensen is way too far away.

Like a statue, Jensen stands in his usual corner of the dimly lit room, one leg bent, the sole of his shoe pressed against the wall. Knees even further apart than usual. If Jared squints he can see the outline of his semi-automatic Glock, extending to the ground as if it were part of Jensen himself. It might as well be after all of these years.

“Drink some water and go to bed,” Jensen responds noncommittally, dismissing Jared’s obvious distress. “You’ll feel better in the morning.”

It’s the same speech that Jensen gives him every time that Jared has even the slightest bit of alcohol to drink. By legal standards, Jared shouldn’t be drinking for another three years. Then again, most boys his age don’t have a couple of kills under their belt and their right hand in the coke business. Most boys don’t have Szef—Boss—Padalecki for a father either.

He knows that Jensen doesn’t really approve of Jared going into the family business, just like he doesn’t approve of Jared hitting on him. But he’s not paid for his thoughts; he’s paid to protect Jared, and so far he’s got two bullets lodged in his thoracic cavity for his trouble. Jared’s dad gave him a raise after the first bullet, and even more money after the second one. As far as Jared’s concerned Jensen can have whatever he wants. Just as long as he doesn’t leave Jared’s side. Ever.

“Show me my present, Jen,” Jared says, sitting up and moving until his back is pressed against the oak headboard. His inhibition is low, and Jensen can’t officially leave until 7 a.m. It’s Jared’s birthday—his 18th birthday to be exact—and Jared knows exactly what he wants. Jensen. All of Jensen.

“You’ve already seen it.”

“I want to see it again. It’s beautiful.”

Jensen pulls at the hem of his shirt as he walks forward. The shirt pools on the floor at the same time that Jensen reaches the edge of Jared’s bed. His chest shows off the work he had commissioned earlier in the day, the letters J-A-R-E-D tattooed across his sternum, the ends reaching up to touch his collar bones. The font is gothic-style, large blocked letters, although it’s still raw and flushed around the edges.

“I love it.” Jared reaches a finger out to touch the tattoo, but quickly pulls back when Jensen flinches. “Does it hurt?”

“I’ve had worse.”

“I know,” he says. Because he does. He’s witnessed most of Jensen’s worst moments.

It’s impossible, now that Jensen’s standing in front of him not to lean forward and press his face into Jensen’s warm abdomen. The soft, hair-covered skin gives in, and Jared darts his tongue out, licking a line up to Jensen’s navel, hands locking onto his hips when Jensen tries to squirm away.

“Give the gun to me and get on the bed,” he says, using his deepest voice, the one he reserves for last chances. Right before he pulls the trigger.

“Excuse me?”

“It’s my birthday. And my dad pays you to take care of me. So give me the gun, and do as I asked.”

“I’m here to protect you, Jay. That’s it. You know that.” They’ve had this fight before. Several times in fact. But Jared hasn’t been eighteen before, and he has a feeling he’s going to win this round.

“Exactly. And I could ask any hooker on the street to come inside and stick his pretty little ass in the air for me to eat out. But that wouldn’t be _safe_ , now would it?”

Jensen doesn’t move, so Jared holds his hand out, waiting for the Glock. “C’mon, Jen. No need to be shy.”

Patience has never been Jared’s strong point, and after a few seconds he sighs. “Four years of unquestioning service, and you decide now of all times that you can’t take a fucking order?”

The gun falls seamlessly into Jared’s hands, and the bed dips with extra weight. Jared’s never seen Jensen look so unsure of himself as he does in this moment. For once, Jared’s in complete control. Jensen doesn’t know it yet, but Jared’s going to take good care of him.

“Lay down.”

This time, Jensen complies with ease, although Jared can tell from the rise and fall of his chest that he’s breathing hard. Nervous even.

“Shhh,” he says, although Jensen hasn’t said anything. Jared presses the cool metal of the barrel against Jensen’s crotch, rubbing it back and forth until he starts to meet some resistance rather than soft, pliable flesh. He leans in, moving the gun down to slide over Jensen’s balls as he nuzzles Jensen’s dick over his black dress pants, making it harden further.

“There we go, I knew you’d be a little less shy if I got you started.”

“’m not sh—“

“Did I say you could speak?” Jared asks, and to his own surprise, he’s serious.

Jensen shakes his head ‘no’.

“Good boy,” Jared praises him. “Although, I think you might need a lesson in when it’s appropriate to use your mouth.”

Jensen’s holding his body stock still as Jared makes his way forward; he swings a leg over Jensen’s middle to straddle his body.

“Do you trust me?” he asks.

Jensen nods.

“Then open your mouth.”

The gun goes into Jensen smoothly, with the exception that Jared has to remind him to cover his teeth.

“Treat it like it’s my dick, and maybe you’ll be lucky enough to get it.”

He fucks it in and out, watching the black barrel start to get spit shined with every thrust of his arm.

“God, Jen. Wish you could see yourself.” He runs his hand down the pale, stretched skin of Jensen’s throat. “The way you look. Didn’t know your mouth could open that wide. Never seen anyone look so pretty.” Jared moves his finger up to trace the pink lines of Jensen’s mouth. Toying with where the gun meets the bright red inside of Jensen’s lips as he rubs himself shamelessly against Jensen’s stomach. It’s not until Jensen whimpers, fucking _whimpers_ , that Jared remembers that Jensen’s got a dick too, and it’s probably aching in his pants.

He pulls the gun out and presses the release for the magazine, letting the clip fall silently onto the bed, and tosses it to the side. Reaching down he places his palm on Jensen’s. Waits for Jensen to slide his fingers in between Jared’s own. They’re sticky, and Jared wonders what they taste like.

“Jen…is this…I mean…can I?” Jared needs to know, because although he’s not used to hearing the word ‘no’, he’s not going to force Jensen to sleep with him. The Padalecki’s might be involved with crime, but they have a sense of honor as well.

Jensen squirms underneath him, and Jared reaches up to grasp his jaw, staring him straight in the eye.

“What is it?”

“I’ve…uhm…I’ve never…”

“Oh my God,” Jared whispers. Because he knows that _Jensen’s_ heard him in the middle of the night for years. Hoping desperately each time that he’d come in to end Jared’s philandering. But never once had he stopped to think that Jensen might have gone without for all of these years.

Jensen’s cheeks are bright red, and Jared can’t help but tease him, “And you’re what…twenty-two?”

“I’ve been too busy looking after your sorry ass to get laid. So sue me.”

Jared feels his own voice falter when he says, “Don’t ever stop taking care of me. I wouldn’t know what to do.”

“You know I won’t. It’s your name across my chest, Jared. _Yours_.”

The fact that Jensen thinks of Jared as _his_ gives Jared the courage to ask Jensen for what he really wants.

“Strip for me?”

“What are you going to do?” Jensen looks slightly panicked, like he might bolt, and Jared reassures him with a hand sliding up and down his thigh.

“Don’t worry. I’m not going to fuck you tonight. We’ve got to work up to that. I’m going to lick your pretty hole instead.”

He gets off Jensen reluctantly, and lets his bodyguard take his clothes off, until he’s all pale skin, freckles, and black ink in the middle of Jared’s bed. “Good, now reach back and hold your legs up for me.”

“Can I turn around, instead?”

“Nope. I want you to see that it’s my face in your ass. That it’s _me_ making you come.”

Blushing even further, Jensen does what he’s told.

“…Is it…okay?” he asks, after Jared hasn’t responded. He’s too busy looking at Jensen’s entrance, imagining it stuffed full with his dick.

“Fuck. It’s perfect.” His hot breath makes Jensen’s hole twitch, and Jared can’t help but lean forward and lick. He pushes Jensen’s legs up further so he can get better access, and then starts to really push in, enjoying the feel of Jensen opening up for him.

“Since it’s your first time, I’m gonna help you get off,” Jared says, pulling away to take a breath. “But just so you know, I’ll eventually want you to come on my cock or my tongue alone.”

“…yeah…ok…more please?” Jensen whines from above him, and Jared complies. He reaches his hand up and starts jacking Jensen’s penis in earnest.

“You’re fucking dripping man,” he says as pre-come rolls down into the creases of his knuckles.

Jensen briefly removes a hand from his leg, locking into Jared’s hair, encouraging Jared to return to licking his ass.

“That’s right. I know you want it, even though you’ve pretended not to since we met. Kept me wanting. But not anymore.”

“Jay,” Jensen squirms, trying to move his butt closer to Jared’s face.

“Alright, alright. I got you.”

Jared returns his tongue to licking the rim of Jensen’s ass, only making light jabs with his tongue. He doesn’t stop until after he feels Jensen’s cock twitch, right before his hand is covered in warm, sticky fluid.

“Yay. Happy birthday to me,” he mutters ironically, wiping his hand on Jensen’s abs.

Jensen’s lying there like he’s dead, and it takes Jared slapping his face to get him to open his eyes.

“Don’t do that to me. Thought you had an aneurysm or something.”

“Sorry.”

“No you’re not.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m really not.”

“Roll over.”

Jensen really opens his eyes then. “I thought you said you weren’t…”

“I’m not going to. Just going to fuck in between your ass. We’ll see about inside it next time.”

“Alright.”

Jared doesn’t wait for Jensen to turn on his own, instead manhandles him onto his front, and sticks his dick into the crease of Jensen’s ass. He spits on it a few times, getting a little more lubrication, but as his cock starts to steadily emit pre-come, the slide gets easier, more comfortable.

It doesn’t take long; he’d been hard since before they’d gotten into the room, and all too soon, he finds his hips moving erratically as he spills all over Jensen’s ass.

Jensen’s ass, Jared decides, should always be covered in come. He takes his fingers, and runs them through the mess he made, pushing his semen into Jensen’s hardly-used hole.

“Gotta start making you wear plugs, Jen. Get you used to having something inside of you, so you’ll be able to take me no problem.”

“Mmm…” Jensen hums into his pillow, clearly enjoying having his ass played with. Once he’s gotten almost all of his spunk into Jensen, he snuggles in behind him, pulling Jensen close to his body.

Jensen grumbles, but after he’s settled in, he turns his head.

“Jay?”

“Yeah?”

“Happy birthday.”

“Stay with me after your shift is over tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Jensen says. “I think I can manage that.”

\--End--


	2. Slip the Defense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared’s bodyguard has been avoiding him since they hooked up. Jared’s willing to do anything to get Jensen back in his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for alexisjane for her birthday. Uh. So. I might have ditched everything I had a few hours ago, and come up with this instead. As a result, it’s not beta’d. And might contain obscure yam references. I don’t even know at this point. Er. Anyways. On to more important points. I LOVE YOU, GIRL. You make fandom such a bright, happy place, and seriously. I can’t even IMAGINE it without you. Scratch that. I don’t even want to. How are you so wonderful and generous and talented, it blows me away on a daily basis. ♥ ♥ ♥ So. For you. I attempted a timestamp to Bullet Shaped Hole.

“Jensen, come in please,” Jared says from where he’s lying, his back pressed against the oak headboard of his bed. 

“I’m fine out here,” Jensen states. His voice is at least a few notes higher than usual. Just the hint of an edge to it. He’s been avoiding Jared since he had let Jared fuck his mouth with a gun and rim his ass. It’s been a bit awkward considering that Jensen is Jared’s bodyguard. Doesn’t leave much opportunity for avoidance. So despite his constant presence, Jensen’s been emotionally unavailable; he’s hardly said a word in the following days. Apparently trying to maintain some professional integrity, or some shit like that. 

“Well, I’m not. Get in here otherwise I’m firing your ass right now, Ackles.” 

The door opens and closes. Jensen slips in, hardly making a noise. “You can’t fire me, Jared,” he challenges. “Only your father, Szef Padalecki, can do that.” 

Jared palms his crotch, watching for Jensen’s reaction. Nothing. He’d probably get more out of a dead cat. He thrusts his hips up into his hand for added measure. 

“I’ll be the big boss soon enough, Jensen. And what then? Where exactly do you think you’re going to go?" 

Jensen puffs, standing to his full height (in the locked and upright position, Jared thinks), but Jared shoots him down. 

“There’s nowhere in this city that you’d be able to work. Actually, nowhere short of Africa that you could land a single fucking job. So unless you’ve been secretly aching to farm yams in the sub-Saharan climate…”

Jensen doesn’t rise to his bait. Instead, he stands still, eyes locked on the wall behind Jared, hands clasped behind his back. Ignoring every word that Jared’s saying. 

Dammit. Jared needs Jensen. He hasn’t touched anyone else since Jensen got his name plastered across his chest, all black ink and bold lines. And now—now Jensen will hardly even say a word to him. How’s that for fucking fair? 

“I know you enjoyed yourself the other night. You loved having my tongue so far up your ass it made you see stars.” 

“It wasn’t bad,” Jensen states. “Could have been better.” 

“Could have been fucking better?! Are you goddamn kidding me? Well, enlighten me, Jensen. What exactly am I doing wrong?” Jared’s seething now. Hardcore. 

Before now, he’s never really understood why people pay him good money to get messed up on coke. But tonight? Tonight Jared understands. Because he’s halfway to the top already, and he’s fallen hard for someone who will take bullets for him, who will get inked for him, but won’t actually let Jared inside. It hurts. It fucking stings. 

So the fact that Jensen doesn’t approve of Jared getting high? 

Well. That’s just a little bit of payback. He reaches into the nightstand and grabs a bag of white powder and a razor blade. If Jensen’s not going to let Jared fuck him, he might as well snort. It’s not like he’s got class in the morning. 

He starts to form precise lines with the blade, picks up a piece of rolling paper (snorting with money is for the dumbasses who don’t realize exactly how unsanitary that shit is), and leans his neck down, about to inhale before Jensen’s hand clasps around his own. 

“Don’t.” 

“Give me a reason not to.” 

“It’ll ruin your life,” Jensen says. His hand hasn’t moved from where it’s radiating heat into Jared’s. Making Jared lift his eyes to meet Jensen’s. What he sees there is pity. Jared doesn’t need that. Pity can go fuck itself. 

“Not good enough.” And he means it. Being born as the first son in the Padalecki family, any way he turns he’ll be faced with execution (by the law, or another family. Does it matter one way or the other?) or prison. He’s got it good now, sure. A car. Money. A bodyguard. But eventually? Eventually the house always wins. He’s got no illusions. And without Jensen, there’s nothing to look forward to besides evading taxes and taking as many son-of-bitches with him on the day he finally goes down. And he's sure not going upstairs when he dies.

“What is good enough for you Jared?” Jensen asks. 

There. He’s got Jensen exactly where he wants him. On negotiating terms.

“You in my bed.” He puts on his best straight-face. Doesn’t let Jensen see the teenage fear and insecurity that lies just underneath his facial muscles. 

“Alright.” 

Jared’s almost shocked by how quickly Jensen agrees. And then Jensen raises up his hand. Of course it comes with a stipulation. What in life doesn’t? 

“But I need you to promise me—if you’re serious—if we’re doing this for real, not because you’re drunk and horny, that this filth,” Jensen stops to gesture at the cocaine, “will never be a part of your life. Of our life.” 

“Deal,” Jared says, and then he’s off the bed before Jensen can speak, dumping the coke down the bathroom sink. 

When he returns, Jensen’s in the process of stripping. His glock is laying harmlessly on the nightstand, his socks neatly folded into his shoes. 

He’s about to undo the buttons of his white dress shirt, when Jared interrupts him. “Stop. I want to do that myself.” 

Jensen’s hands still and fall to his side immediately. A perfect picture of submission; a far cry from Jensen’s obstinacy earlier. Jared walks over and cups Jensen’s face with his hand, thumb sliding over Jensen’s lips. Feeling the hardness of teeth underneath soft, full skin until Jensen’s mouth parts and Jared’s thumb slides right in. 

“Fuck,” Jared whimpers. He’s gone from pissed off to bone-achingly hard so fast it shouldn’t even be possible. He should probably be collapsing from the sudden loss of blood in his brain. 

That’s it. Jensen’s clothes have got to go. He extracts his finger from Jensen’s mouth (oh that he could leave it there), and literally rips the shirt off Jensen, making buttons skitter across the floor. 

“You’re going to have to buy me a new one—“ 

“Fuck. I’ll buy you five new ones,” Jared says before unzipping Jensen’s pants, watching them pool to the floor as he backs Jensen against the wall. “Need you first.” 

He manages to get Jensen’s undershirt off without ripping it, but it’s a close call. Once Jensen’s only in briefs, caught between Jared and unforgiving plaster, Jared leans down to lick at Jensen’s nipple. It was firm already, but it gets harder still, sticking up erect as Jared sucks the sensitive tissue. Soon enough he’s got Jensen bucking into him. 

“You like that?” he asks, even though the answer is obvious. It doesn’t stop him from wanting Jensen to say it out loud. 

“Yeah…keep going,” Jensen encourages, pushing Jared’s head back towards his chest. 

“Oh baby, you’re going to be chaffing in your shirt tomorrow if I suck any more…so how about I fuck you instead?” 

Jensen stills. Ahh. That’s right. Jensen’s never been fucked before. 

“Don’t worry, babe. I’ll take real good care of you. We’ll use plenty of lube,” he says, reaching down to stroke Jensen’s cock, encouraging him to say yes. 

Jensen takes a deep breath in, followed by a deep breath out. “Ok.” 

“Great!” Jared grins and bounds over to his bed, grabbing a bottle of lube. He’s always kept some stashed around the house since he hit puberty. He slicks himself up, saving some for Jensen as well. 

“C’mon,” he says when Jensen hasn’t moved from leaning against the wall. “As much as I love wall-sex, it’s not so good for first times.” 

Jensen pads over and lies down on the bed, legs spread obscenely wide. Jared loves the way his pale thighs are littered with freckles. He also loves the way his name stares back at him from Jensen’s chest. He traces the letters with his pointer finger. “Love that you did this for me.” 

He reaches down the planes of Jensen’s hard body to trace around the soft pucker that Jensen’s offered up for him. “Love that you trust me enough to fuck you, too.” He smiles down at Jensen. “But I don’t want you like this. I want you on top.” 

“On top?” Jensen asks, his voice surprised. “Like you want me to fuck you?” 

Jared laughs. It racks his whole body. “No. I want you to ride me.” 

“I don’t know how—“

“I’ll show you,” Jared encourages, and he rolls off Jensen. 

Sitting up at the headboard is infinitely better this time around, because Jensen climbs naked into his lap. Damn if it doesn’t feel good when Jared’s cock slides against Jensen’s sac, nudging on the first try against the warm skin of Jensen’s hole. Jared leans in to kiss Jensen, sliding his tongue in deep, licking at all the hot, wet flesh of Jensen’s mouth. Jensen tastes somewhere in between Sour Patch Kids and pretzels. Jared licks until there’s nothing left but the pure taste of Jensen. 

Once he’s well and truly out of air (Jensen’s giving it back to him just as good, his hard cock poking Jared’s stomach with every thrust of his hips), Jared knows it’s time. Otherwise, he’s going to blow before he even makes it in to Jensen’s ass. He grabs his dick, staving off his orgasm at the same time lining himself up with Jensen’s hole. 

“Alright,” he says. “Now all you have to do is sink down, go at your own pace.” 

Between the lube that Jared had used earlier and the pre-come his dick is drooling now he’s slick enough that when he presses the tip and gives a light thrust up, the head of his cock pops right inside. It’s tight, really fucking tight, and they probably should have prepped Jensen first, but Jared likes the idea that Jensen’s never even had fingers inside of him. Just Jared’s tongue, and now his cock. 

“Fuck, baby. You’re tight,” he says, and Jensen squirms like he’s unsure whether he likes it or not, before he flexes his thighs and pushes down. 

It takes a few minutes, but eventually, working together they manage to get Jared all the way inside. 

“You’re…in me…like…actually in my body…” Jensen speaks, once he regains his breath. 

“Yeah I am. And damn, you feel so good that I never want to fucking leave.” 

With that he starts thrusting up, bouncing Jensen in his lap until he gets tired. 

“C’mon Jen. Ride me. Show me how much you like my dick.” 

Jensen takes Jared’s challenge to heart and slides up and down, his rim catching on the flared head of Jared’s cock, making him see stars this time. 

“That’s it, baby. Just like that. Keep going.” Jared’s been wanting this moment since he discovered he liked dick back in high school. As a result, his orgasm comes suddenly, a pool of arousal that explodes into a geyser, washing up his spine and then out his dick. It doesn’t end there. The aftershocks propel him further, chasing almost what seems like it might be a second orgasm, before he slumps backwards, as if he were a puppet, all his strings simultaneously cut. 

Jensen gets off him not long afterwards with a loud squelch, and Jared notices he’s only half-hard. That definitely won’t do. Jared Padalecki is good in bed. 

“Hey,” he says gently. “Thank you.” 

Jensen did just give him his virginity (even though that’s ridiculous because Jensen is older than Jared by four years), and Jared has manners. 

All he gets is a nod in response. Jensen doesn’t even try to get himself off. Well, fuck that. 

Jared crawls down Jensen’s body, taking his cock into his mouth. Clearly Jensen wasn’t expecting that, because he bolts upright, and Jared has to still him with a firm hand to his pelvic bone. Once Jensen relaxes, Jared starts licking. Around the rounded edges of the head. Up the thick veins that are so full of blood that Jared can feel his pulse. He tongues the bundle of nerves on the underside which makes Jensen thrust up, really fucking Jared’s face for the first time. It makes his eyes tear. 

Jared’s never let anyone do that to him before. He’s always pulled off and put a gun to the throat of anyone who tried. But this is Jensen. So Jared takes a deep breath through his nose and allows Jensen to hold his jaw and really use his face. Hard and fast, and pressing against the back of Jared’s throat until he thinks that he might pass out or gag until at the last moment Jensen’s thighs tremble and his thrusts become erratic. It’s the first load of come that Jared’s ever swallowed. Ick. With all the nourishment that come is supposed to provide, shouldn’t it be sweet? Not taste like battery acid (if Jared was, hypothetically, to know what that tasted like). If Jared’s ever going to do this again, they are definitely going to keep a bottle of peach schnapps around. 

Once Jared pulls off Jensen’s dick with one final taste—he doesn’t mind the musky taste of cock, really—he man handles Jensen on to his side. Reaches around to pull him close until Jared’s cock is nestled against Jensen’s ass, his knee in between Jensen’s. His thumb skims over Jensen’s heart. 

“No freaking out this time, ok? Me and you. We’re in this life together. ” 

“Stop trying to fuck me in every room that your dad has cameras then.” 

Jared laughs. “I’ll try. But you’re pretty goddamn irresistible. Don’t care who’s watching as long as you’re on my dick.”

“Well, I do care. I have a job to keep, after all. Don’t want to be stuck farming yams in Zimbabwe.” 

“Yeah,” Jared agrees as he drifts off to sleep. He’s usually up later, but he’s in a drowsy post-orgasm state and the beating of Jensen’s heart, perfectly in time with his is lulling him. “You’d burn like a lobster anyways.”


	3. Not Going Anywhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as a comment-fill for Somersault-J, who wanted more words to this verse!

Jensen slaps Jared’s hand away from his ass, where it’s sneaking up towards his puffy hole, still dripping come from earlier when Jared had fucked him, tying his hands against the headboard and spreading his legs wide enough that his tendons burned. 

“I’m too tired,” he groans, even as Jared reaches around to fondle his balls, tugging and pulling each testicle separately before running his thumb down the seam. “And you’re like…the fucking energizer bunny.” 

Even after Jared’s taught him lesson after lesson, fucking Jensen’s mouth with his Glock and his dick, Jensen still can’t help but talk back. Not that Jared minds giving him remedial practice. 

“Mmm,” Jared hums as he mouths at Jensen’s neck, working on leaving yet another blood-filled reminder on Jensen’s body that he belongs to Jared. 

His tactic of playing with Jensen’s balls, rolling them in between his fingers and cupping them up snuggly against Jared’s body works, and soon Jensen’s squirming in his hands, trying to get Jared’s hand on his dick. Not that he’ll oblige. Jared taught Jensen through months of making him ride his dick reverse-cowboy and on his hands and knees with Jared pressed against his back that he could come without friction to his dick. And that’s exactly how Jared likes it, touching Jensen’s cock only on special occasions like his birthday, or Christmas. Then Jensen goes wild for it, fucking his hand for all it’s worth, coming in such a short time that it always makes Jared laugh. 

“C’mon, Jen,” he coaxes, pushing on Jensen’s thigh. “Open up for me.” 

“Give me the day off tomorrow.” 

Jensen’s supposed to be working in four hours, making sure that Jared stays safe during meetings with their suppliers. 

“No.” 

“Jared, I won’t be able to protect you if you fuck me again tonight. I’m going to be tired, and I’m going to be sloppy.” 

Jared grins into Jensen’s neck, “Mhmm. Very sloppy. I like the sound of that.” 

“I’m serious, J. Sex or work. Choose one.” 

“You’re no fun,” Jared whines, thrusting his hips against Jensen’s ass. “What if I just fuck between your thighs? Think you’ll still be able to walk on those bow-legs tomorrow?” 

Jensen practically growls, “How am I supposed to get off then?” 

“Don’t worry,” Jared says, slotting his dick in between the meaty part of Jensen’s legs. His dick slides over his balls, and then against Jensen’s cock, making them both groan when the head of Jared’s dick bumps the sensitive underside of Jensen’s. 

“How’s that?” 

Jensen doesn’t answer, simply presses his ass back against Jared, but that’s not good enough. Jared likes hearing exactly what Jensen’s thinking. 

“I asked you how you felt, Jay. I want you to tell me.” 

He feels Jensen stop moving underneath him, and gods, he loves that talking about how much he loves Jared’s dick still makes Jensen shy. 

“It feels good.” 

“Anything else?” he asks, dragging his dick along Jensen’s, pulling back to press the tip of his cock into Jensen’s balls. 

“Like I want to come. Like your penis is the best thing I’ve ever felt, and I want you to rub it against me until I nut myself.” 

“Atta boy,” Jared encourages him, picking up speed to give Jensen exactly what he wants, rewarding him for using his words. 

He loves the way that Jensen falls apart underneath him, always from his dick, one way or another. Jared holds Jensen tight against him as he comes, fingers finding the old bullet wounds that Jensen’s taken for him, pressing kisses into every square inch of freckled skin that he can find. 

“We gotta get out of this life,” he whispers into Jensen’s ear, once their breathing’s returned to normal. It’s been three years since Jared turned 18, since the first time he fucked Jensen, and he doesn’t want to put Jensen’s life on the front line any more. “We should run away. Northern Canada, maybe, or somewhere in South America. Like Argentina? I hear they’ve got good wine.” 

Jensen places his hand in Jared’s, where it’s found its resting place over his heart. 

“Whenever you’re ready, J. Until then, I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
